blood of the pharohs: the rightfull king
by lovelylittlehaku
Summary: this is based of the red pyramid th 1st book. Carter life after defeating has chane more kids with blood of the pharohs have showed up. But when a certian god ask for to be his host so he can teach him battle trainning things for carter just got harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Carter **

**Chapter 1:**

Alright you finished the first tape well here's the second but don't start it here, take it home and start it in your room make sure to close the door and lock it. You got it?… good now it all started when I woke up in the middle of the night…

…I woke to a terrible tug at my_ ba_ the pillow did it's job this time, but the tug had woke me in the middle of the night.

_Oh so when the pillow decides to do it's job someone decides to wake me up in the middle of the night. _I thought to myself irritably. I sighed as I got up and got dressed in the hoodie, T-shirt, and jeans the gods gave me, but decided not put the Reeboks on because Jake an jaz were light sleepers and I didn't want to make to much noise.

As I walked I thought about Set and every that happened up till know, like finding Jaz, Jake, Katharine, Samantha, and Walt.

Jaz was a high school freshmen when we found her. She had much of the same attitude as Sadie, except she was… well the way Sadie put it was nerdy-tomboy-emo girl. Jaz is an African American woman about 5.4 in height, slim, chocolate brown eyes, and her hair in dread locks tied back in a pony tail.

Jake was a high school senor when Sadie found him. Jake is smart, strongly built but lean, tan, short spiked blonde hair, about 5.8 in height, and one blue eye and one green eye. Jake is often quiet (though Sadie says he talks to much. I think says that about every one.) and kind. [Sadie let go of the recorder hey give that back…]

Sadie here jake is not kind he is e- [Sadie it's not your turn! Ow! Stop hitting me! You can tell your side after I do so just calm down! Than you.]

Sorry about that, any way were was I…oh yeah. Katharine was high school junior when I found her she claim's not to be a tomboy but she sometimes acts like one. She is slim, blonde, with green eyes, about 5.2 in height, and has pale skin. Warning if you ever meet her don't call her short Sadie made that mistake and it- [Ow! Sadie just hit me.]

Walt was a high school junior when we found him Walt is more of break the rules and ask questions later. He kind of reminds me of Sadie. [Ow! Sadie hit me again. ok I'll stop talking about you. jeez!] Walt is tall about 6.0 in height, lean, African American, likes knifes and guns, and is a major punk. [Ow! This time it wasn't about you though. If my arm has a bruise tomorrow your healing it.]

My thoughts where interrupted when the tug on my _ba_ suddenly intensified as I neared the library I opened the door and fallowed the pull of the tug. The tug on my _ba _led me straight to were we kept the amulets, and then suddenly my _ba_ was pulled out!

A&N

**Me: he he! Cliff hanger.**

**Carter: why did you have Sadie hit me so much? (rubs arm)**

**Me: because us women have to stick together. (winks at all the women reading this)**

**Katharine: why did you make me short one.**

**Me: because every story deserves a midget.**

**Katharine: who you calling midget! (begins chasing me)**

**Me: who ever reviews & saves me get an imaginary cookie! Help! **


	2. A&N

**A&N**

Okay reviewers Jadeblossom19, Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate, and Smiles I love your reviews. And I am very sorry that I haven't replied or wrote another chapter. School has recently started, and I haven't been able to do much. But I promise there will be another chapter soon sis has been hitting my arm for not writing sooner.

**And now for what happened you reviewed:**

**Me: aaahhh! **

**Katherine: get back here!**

**Me: no way! If did that I'd probably 6 feet under!**

**(suddenly huge wall appears in front of Katherine)**

**Katherine: wtf! Grrr! Why the hell did you review to this idiot!**

**Me: ( ish rolling around laughing) poor Katherine! Ha ha ha! To every body who reviewed here! ( throws an cookie to them) I promise to write soon. ****J**

**P.S: guys what kind of parings do you guys like? Please review them to me.**


	3. Chapter 2 A Host

**Carter **

My _ba _was now standing in front of Horus. '' what's wrong?''

''We have a bit of a problem.'' Just then I heard shout outside the throne room, then there's a great big bang.

'' what's going on?''

''The other gods are fighting.'' He said calmly.

''what!''

'' well you se-'' Just then door busted in and the three gods stormed in, the alligator god he recognized but no the other to.

'' if you don't choose a permanent host will dethrone you!'' the alligator god said, looking like he was about to eat him.

'' what makes you think I'm going to let you!''

'' you know you can't take all three of us!''

'' do you really want take that chance!'' They hesitated, and began whispering '' you have five days, find a host or be dethroned and join your father!'' They stormed away leaving me and Horus alone.

**A&N**

**Me: ( ish collapsed on the floor)**

**Sadie: is she dead? ( pokes me)**

**Carter: stop that she's not dead.**

**Sadie: well since she's dead I'll just have to be your host! ( does dramatic pose) **

**Carter: sadie I told you she's not dead. Though I think she lost the war between math and her.**

**Me: (groans)**

**Sadie: aaahhh! She came back as a ghost! run! (runs away)**

**Carter: sigh!**

**Me: (groans out) pleash reffiew! **

**Carter: she means please review!**


	4. A&N 2

Hello art here I am disbanding this fanfict is now up for adoption, I am just not into it right now. And as for you Alactricity you can go f-k your self. I rarely get on here so I don't have a lot of time to write fanficts, that was just a preview. Oh and those author notes are to make people laugh. Now I have a very short temper and I'm about to throw this computer out the window.

p.s. jade thanks for sticking up for me. SO ALACTRICITY GO GET PISSED AT MY FANFICT CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A F-K.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I got to thinking about this fanfict, after I sent A&N out. And couldn't sleep because of it. I decided that I'll continue writing it if jade will become my beta reader. I think you would be able to keep me on track, and a bonus is your a really sweet fan. If any of you other feel the need to contact me please email me.

Email: 


End file.
